Jalan Cinta
by Jung Dewi Al-Hojoong
Summary: Jika Cinta yang akan menemukan jalannya kemana ia akan berlabuh,maka manusia sebagai pemilik cinta yang akan menemukan Cara untuk mencari jalan cintanya... Chap 2 is uuuup! please...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto Punya Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga

And many other

Genre: Romance.

Rate : M

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, AU, Incest(Maybe),GaJe alur maupun ceritanya, DON'T LIKE? DO'NT READ.(titik)

_Happy R_e_ading..^^_

"_Nee-san, _benar tak apa kami tinggal?" tanya Hanabi khawatir. Hinata tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk pada Hanabi, memberitahukan pada adik satu-satunya itu kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

Hanabi menghembuskan napasnya pelan, kalau bisa ia tidak akan pergi. Hanya saja acara ini benar-benar penting untuknya dan ia memang punya kewajiban untuk menghadirinya. Ia sungguh sangat khawatir pada kakaknya ini, tapi ia pun tidak berada dalam posisi memilih saat ini. "Baiklah, kami pergi dulu, _nee-san." _ Hanabi menggenggam erat tangan Hinata, menyalurkan energi positif yang sedikit dimilikinya.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu, segera hubungi aku atau Hanabi." Ucap Neji. Meskipun dengan nada datar, Hanabi dan Hinata tahu kalau saudara laki-laki mereka satu-satunya itu sangat khawatir tentang keadaan Hinata yang kembali _drop._

Hinata tersenyum sekali lagi, "Maaf Hanabi, _nee-san_ tidak bisa ikut hadir diacara wisudamu." Ucap Hinata penuh penyesalan. Kalau saja ia tidak terkurung dalam keadaan ini, ia tidak ingin melewatkan _moment_ Hanabi melepas masa remajanya. Setelah adiknya itu berhasil lulus dengan menjadi juara umum di SMP-nya. Hinata sungguh tidak rela melewatkan kesempatan membanggakan itu.

Melihat raut wajah Hinata, Hanabi segera memeluk kakak perempuannya itu, "Tidak apa-apa, _nee-san_. Sungguh," ia merasakan Hinata tengah membelai punggungnya. "Asalkan _nee-san_ baik-baik saja, dan cepat sehat itu sudah membuat kami bahagia," Hanabi mengarahkan pandangannya pada Neji. "Benarkan, _nii-san_..?"

Sulung Hyuuga itu mengangguk mantap. Senyum tipis ia perlihatkan pada adik-adiknya itu. "Benar." Ia melihat waktu dari jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya, " Sudah waktunya, Hanabi." Ucap Neji mengingatkan.

"Baiklah, _nee-san_... sepertinya kali ini kami benar-benar harus pergi," Hanabi membantu Hinata membaringkan tubuh lemahnya. "Janji, kami tidak akan lama." Ia selimuti tubuh Hinata dengan selimut warna ungu muda itu sampai sebatas dagu. Hinata tersenyum kecil, merasa dirinya kembali menjadi seorang bayi.

"_Nee-san_, harus istirahat." Pesan Hanabi tegas.

Hinata mengangguk, "Baiklah... sebaiknya kalian lekas." Kali ini Hinata yang mengingatkan. Hyuuga sulung dan bungsu itu saling berpandangan, kemudian menghembuskan napas.

Hanabi bangkit dari ranjang Hinata kemudian mencium kening Hinata sesaat, "Aku sayang sekali sama _nee-san."_

"_Nee-san_ tahu." Ucap Hinata tulus, ia membelai lembut rambut Hanabi. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Neji yang tengah mengelus pelan rambut indigonya.

"Ayo Hanabi." Ajak Neji kemudian berlalu dari kamar Hinata setelah berpamitan.

Setelah pintu tertutup dan tidak ada lagi tanda kedua saudaranya lagi, senyum Hinata memudar seiring dengan kesunyian yang merayap kedalam kamarnya. Membuat dirinya yang telah terjerat sepi merasakan dirinya tenggelam semakin dalam pada rasa sepi itu.

"Haa~h..." Hinata menghembuskan napasnya berat. Ia kemudian menyibak selimut yang tadi membelitnya dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya.

Ia menghirup udara malam yang menyejukan raganya, tapi jiwanya tetap tak bisa terasa sejuk. Ada yang membara, meskipun bukan sebuah amarah. Ada yang menyala, meski bukan kecewa. Ada rasa yang tidak mapu diungkapkannya. Terlalu menyakitkan bahkan ia tidak mampu untuk menggambarkannya. Sekali lagi ia hembuskan napasnya bersamaan dengan matanya yang semakin terasa berkabut, "A-apa, yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Hinata begitu lirih. Ia kembali tesenyum getir saat mengingat ia tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari semua tanyanya.

Tangan mungilnya kembali mengotak-atik ponsel yang setiap hari menjadi mainannya. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh pesan ia kirim, belasan e-mail ia juga kirimkan. Lebih dari seratus kali–jika ia menghitung– ia telah berusaha menghubungi satu orang itu. Mata lavendernya kembali menemukan nama itu, kontak nomor satu di ponselnya, satu-satunya orang yang ia rindu. "Sasuke-_kun_..." air matanya luruh begitu saja seiring dengan nama itu yang terucap lagi, dan lagi dari bibir tipisnya.

Ya Tuhan... Ia tidak tahu apakah ada rasa sakit yang lebih dari rasa sakit yang dirasakannya kini.

Memang ada...

Dan pasti ada.

Hanya saja...

Hanya saja mengapa ia merasa begini sakit, saat ia harus merelakan anak, kemudian suaminya terlepas dari dirinya. Dari genggaman kehidupannya.

Ia bahkan tak mampu melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan kedua orang yang menjadi cahaya kehidupannya.

Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan olehnya? Wanita lemah yang selama ini hanya bersembunyi dibelakang kuatnya nama marga yang disandangnya. Sebelum, sesudah dan saat kembali pada marganya. Sebagai seorang Hyuuga. Ia bahkan terlalu takut untuk menatap dunia yang semestinya ia tahu dan semestinya ia hadapi. Benar. Mungkin memang benar jikalau hanya dirinya yang terlalu cengeng akan kehidupan, yang bahkan mungkin jauh diluar sana ada banyak luka dan siksa yang jauh lebih dalam dari apa yang saat ini dirasakannya...

###SasuHina###

'Bug. Bug. Bug'

Suara benturan tangan berbalut sarung tinju dengan kantung pasir yang menggantung itu menggema dilengangnya ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas.

Sesosok tinggi tegap dangan balutan kulit berwarna putih porselen, mata onyx yang menyorot tajam sebagai pencipta suara benturan itu terlihat semakin bringas menyarangkan tinjunya. Begitu cepat. Terlihat penuh dengan rasa marah, kecewa, sesal dan juga, luka?

Entahalah karena terlalu banyak. Terlalu banyak emosi itu tersimpan dari setiap pukulan yang dilakukannya.

Sosok itu bahkan sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan penampilannya yang kini, sangat kacau. Rambutnya yang biasa menentang grafitasi itu telah jatuh hingga mencapai pundaknya karena lepek dan basah akibat keringat yang terus diproduksinya.

Ia sungguh tidak perduli dengan semua itu.

Sementara makin tidak ada rasa dalam jiwanya yang kini terasa kian kering, hatinya yang semakin kosong, raganya yang tidak lagi memiliki pelengkapnya. Semuanya terasa trenggut begitu saja. Saat 'ia' yang begitu mengerti akan dirinya terpaksa pergi dari sisinya.

Haruskah? Haruskah ia juga keluarkan air matanya? Menunjukan pada dunia tentang bagaimana lemah dan tidak bergunanya ia sebagai kepala keluarga? Namun ia tidak bisa. Sungguh tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus ia jaga. Kalau saat ini dirinya juga lemah dan kalah. Siapa lagi yang akan bangun dan mengembalikan keadaan seperti sebelumnya.

Belum, belum saatnya ia menyerah.

Memaksakan diri, huh?

Tak mengapa jika dengan memaksakan dirinya semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Hanya itulah pilihan yang dimilikinya. Seperti tidak berdaya? Iya, benar. Dirinya memang begitu tidak berdaya meskipun ia memiliki kekuatan, ia tidak cukup memiliki keberanian. Ia miliki yang ia percayai, tapi ia terlalu banyak memiliki keraguan karena semua hal yang harus dijaganya. Ia begitu tahu akan apa yang terbisik dihatinya, namun harus ia kembali abaikan.

Lelah. Dirinya sungguh sudah sangat lelah denga semua keadaan ini...

"Aaaargh..." teriaknya lantang saat pukulan terakhir ia sarangkan. Berharap mampu melepaskan beban yang selam ini membelenggunya.

Sasuke manatap miris pada telepon genggamnya. Ia tahu dan yakin pasti benda yang tercipta untuk membantu berkomunikasi dalam jarak yang jauh itu kini telah berisi penuh akan pesan, email maupun kotak _mailbox_ panggilan dari'nya'. Tapi, bahkan untuk sekedar membalasnya ia tidak bisa. Ia selalu mengingat bagaiman lincahnya 'ia' ketika mengetik pesan. Begitu berbekas dalam ingatannya hal sekecil apapun tentang 'dirinya'. Apapun tentang wanitanya –Hinata–memang telah begitu lekat dengan dirinya. Tidak perlu lama senyum getir kembali tercetak diwajah tampannya.

"_Nii-san_... Hosh... Hosh..." suara yang keluar dari bibir yang biasanya menyunggingkan senyum palsu itu mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari berbagai jenis masalah yang yang menyakitinya. Masalah yang membawa luka. Masalah yang penuh siksa yang sayangnya bukan hanya dirinya saja yang merasakannya. Ada satu orang lagi yang merasakannya, mungkin justru jauh lebih dari apa yang dirasakan olehnya.

Onyx Sasuke bertemu dengan bola mata yang sama dengan miliknya. Ia menatap pemuda berkulit pucat yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu dengan tatapan datar, "Kau tidak bermaksud merusak pintu kan... Sai?" ucap Sasuke datar.

Sebenarnya mungkin tidak ada yang aneh jika adik bungsunya yang suka membaca buku ini membuka pintu dengan kasarnya. Kadang kesopanannya memang perlu dipertanyakan. Tapi, mengingat kebiasaan sang adik yang kadang kala juga suka seenaknya sepert dirinya ia jadi sudah tidak heran dan sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar pada Sai yang tengah mengatur napasnya.

Sai mengatur napasnya yang terputus-putus. Berlari dari lantai dua rumahnya ketempat yang berada diluar rumah yang harus melewati kolam renang sepanjang sepuluh meter dalam keadaan panik tentu saja bukan suatu pilihan yang tepat. Hal itu tentu saja membuat lelahnya menjadi dua kali lipat. Belum lagi dengan rasa khawatir dan cemas yang melingkupinya.

Melihat _nii-san_nya masih menunggu apapun yang akan diucapkannya, "Hinata _nee-san_ pingsan lagi." Ucap Sai setelah napasnya sudah sedikit teratur.

Sai diam menunggu reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukan oleh Sasuke yang juga masih diam. Membuat ruangan yang penuh dengan alat olah raga dari berbagai jenis itu terasa sunyi.

Mematung. Mungkin itu lebih tepat ditujukan pada Sasuka saat ini setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja Sai katakan. Ekspresi datar yang biasanya mampu dibaca oleh anggota keluarga dan orang terdekatnya itu bahkan sampai tidak bisa Sai ketahui. Seperti apa sebenarnya perasaan _nii-san_nya ini. Bahkan untuk sebatas menyampaikan emosinya saja seakan Sasuke sudah tidak mampu.

Sai mengerti meskipun tidak mampu merasakannya, apa yang menimpa Sasuke –sosok yang dikaguminya– sangatlah berat. Hanya saja ia masih berharap Sasuke tidak hanya tenggelam dalam rasa sakitnya. Ia berharap Sasuke tidak lagi keras kepala dan segera mungkin mengurangi sakit yang juga diderita oleh Hinata–kakak iparnya.

Sai mendecih pelan saat melihat Sasuke yang hanya terdiam, dan terdiam. Tidakkah Sasuke tahu apa yang menimpanya juga menyakiti hati orang yang disekelilingnya.

Sai menutup kembali mulutnya ketika ia ingin menumpahkan segala macam apa yang dipikirkan olehnya saat tiba-tiba Sasuke dengan secepat yang bisa dilakukannya berlari melewati Sai begitu saja.

Sai tersenyum tulus, "Paling tidak... Seharusnya kau tanya dahulu dimana Hinata _nee-san_." Gumam Sai lirih masih disertai senyumannya.

Sai menengadah menatap langit-langit ruangan itu untuk sesaat. Tangan pucatnya terulur meraih ponsel dari saku celana hitam yang dikenakannya kemudian menetik pesan. "Kuharap kau mulai berani dan bertindak, Sasuke _nii..."_ ia memasukan kembali ponselnya kesaku celana. "Jangan gegabah dan tetap waspada." Gumamnya pelan. Berharap gumamanya kali ini akan Sasuke banar-banar lakukan. Kemudian kakinya yang jenjang melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu dalam keadaan sepi dan sunyi.

###SasuHina###

"Hanabi... Tidak bisakah kau tidak mondar-mandir seperti setrika?" tegur Neji dengan suara datar.

Patuh. Hanabi yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan sulung Hyuuga itu berhenti dari 'kegiatan'nya. Ia menatap pada Neji yang tengah memijit pelipisnya, kemudian menempatkan diri duduk dihadapan Neji.

"Seperti itu lebih baik. Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu. Kepala _nii-san_ semakin berdenyut." Ucap Neji yang tengah mencoba menghubungi adik iparnya–sasuke.

Jujur Neji juga sangat panik. Sejak menemukan Hinata dalam keadaan pingsan didepan pintu kulkas yang terbuka perasaanya begitu kalut. Ia sudah berjanji pada almarhum ayah dan ibunya untuk menjaga adik-adiknya ini. Terlebih Hinata yang memang sejak dahulu yang paling dilindungi dikeluarga Hyuuga karena kekurangannya.

Kekhawatirannya makin menjadi saat dua puluh menit, Dokter yang memeriksa keadaan Hinata belum juga keluar dari kamar adiknya.

Hanabi yang melihat Neji begitu terlihat frustasi berpindah tempat kesamping Neji, ia mnepuk pelan bahu kakanya itu dan tersenyum, berusaha terlihat tegar. "_Nii-san_ sudah menghubungi, Sai _nii-san_?_" _Tanya Hanabi. Neji mengangguk masih mencoba menghubungi Sasuke.

Hanabi mendesah kemudiaan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa, "Sementara ini... Percayakan Sasuke _nii-san_ pada Sai-_niisan_ dulu, _nii-san_..." Hanabi menekuk lututnya didepan dada kemudian memeluknya. "Aku yakin Sai _nii-san_ tahu bagaimana cara ia bertindak pada Sasuke _nii-san."_ Neji menatap aneh pada Hanabi.

Hanabi yang merasa dipandangi oleh Neji menatap balik pada Neji, matanya menatap polos pada Neji, "Kenapa?" tanya Hanabi risih.

Neji menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya merasa aneh saja kau berkata seperti itu. Seperti kau dekat dengan Sai."

Hanabi nebgerjab, "Benarkah?" Neji menatap Hanabi sekilas tanpa bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi.

Neji dan Hanabi terdiam, membuat ruangan itu sunyi. Dalam hati mereka merutuki diri mereka sendiri. Perasaan bersalah meliputi sebagian besar dari diri mereka. Seharusya paling tidak salah satu dari mereka tidak perlu pergi. Padahal mereka tahu jika keadaan Hinata tengah dalam keadaan tidak baik mental maupun raganya. Bagaimana jika sesutau hal yang lebih buruk dari ini terjadi. Bagaiman mereka harus mengatakan ini pada Sasuke? Padahal mereka sudah berjanji untuk menjaga Hinata selama Sasuke tidak bisa berada disisi Hinata. Apalagi ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata jatuh pingsan.

'Cklek'

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Menyadarkan Hanabi dan Neji yang tengah berkelana dalam rasa bersalahnya. Mereka segara bangkit dari duduknya. Seorang Dokter wanita paruh baya berambut pirang yang terlihat masih begitu muda itu memunculkan(?) dirinya dibalik pintu kamar Hinata yang baru saja dibuka.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" pertanyaan dengan nada cemas itu keluar dari bibir salah seorang yang ada disana. Orang yang baru saja sampai dikediaman utama Hyuuga.

Tbc/ Delete?

_Saya hadir difandom ini dengan cerita GaJe diatas..._

_Hanya seperti diataslah yang saya bisa saya tulis..._

_Semoga ada yang menikmati tulisan saya..._

_Kalau boleh, saya ingin pendapat kira-kira konfliknya apa yang tepat untuk kedaan SasuHina..._

_Last, Arigattou Gozaimasu... ^^ *bow_

Sign: Ho.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto Punya Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga

And many other

Genre: Romance. Angst(?)

Rate : M(nggak harus leMon, kan?) *Chidori

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, AU, Incest(Maybe),GaJe alur maupun ceritanya, DON'T LIKE? DO'NT READ.(titik)

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca chapter pertama kemarin, ^^ *bow

Dan terima kasih banyak yang sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview untuk cerita abal ini, ^^*deep bow

Gomenne, kearena ceritanya tambah ndak genah.

Untuk yang masih berkenan membaca Ho ucapkan: Happy Reading, Minna-san... ^^

:;:

:;:

"_Bagaimana keadaannya?" pertanyaan dengan nada cemas itu keluar dari bibir salah seorang yang ada disana. Orang yang baru saja sampai dikediaman utama Hyuuga._

Serempak, Hyuuga bersaudara beserta seorang Dokter wanita yang masih cantik meskipun usianya sudah tidak lagi muda menoleh menatap orang yang baru saja datang. Yang secara tak langsung orang tersebut juga yang menggantikan Hyuuga bersaudara untuk menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Sai _nii-san_..." Hanabi bersuara.

Sai menganggukan kepalanya, yang dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh Hyuuga bersaudara itu, juga dari sang Dokter.

"Nanti aku jelaskan," ucap Sai seakan mengerti arti dari tatapan Naji yang ditujukan padanya.

Neji mengangguk, "Mari Dokter, kita bicarakan keadaan Hinata," ajak Neji, kemudian ia membimbing Dokter yang diketahui bernama Tsunade itu kesebuah sofa yang terletak didepan beranda lantai dua kediaman Hyuuga.

"Jadi bagaimana Dokter?" tanya Neji yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Hanabi duduk dengan gelisah disamping Neji, sesekali ia meremas ujung rok yang dikenakannya. Merasa begitu khawatir tentang keadaan salah satu orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya itu. Sai menyenderkan tubuhnya didinding, memperhatikan seksama apapun yang akan didengarnya tentang keadaan sang kakak ipar.

"Jujur, ini lebih buruk dari yang saya kira," Tsunade sedikit enggan memberitahukan hal ini melihat ekspresi tegang dari orang-orang yang memang sudah dirawatnya sejak ia dipercaya menjadi Dokter pribadi dari dua klan besar–Uchiha dan Hyuuga–itu. "Kanker lambung," ucap Tsunade dengan nada tegas khas seorang Dokter.

Hanabi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, ia begitu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Aliran bening dari matanya luruh begitu saja membasahi kulit pipinya yang putih tanpa bisa ia bendung, "Kanker lambung?" tanya Hanabi dengan suara tercekat. Sai dan Neji yang tak kalah terkejut hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Bingung harus bagaimana mereka bertindak. Semuanya akan semakin sulit mulai sekarang.

Tsunade mengangguk, "Kita semua tahu Hinata mengalami sakit maag sejak ia masih kecil," semua yang ada diruangan itu membenarkan dalam hati apa yang baru saja Tsunade ucapkan, "Kurasa pola makannya tidak teratur, dan–"

Ucapan Tsunade terhenti begitu saja saat Hanabi berucap, "Tidak mungkin!" sanggah Hanabi cepat. "Aku selalu mengantarkan makanan Hinata _nee-san_ kekamarnya selama tiga bulan ini," Hanabi mencoba mengontrol segala macam emosinya, masih enggan percaya jika _nee-san_ yang paling disayanginya terkena penyakit itu, "Saat aku kembali, pasti _nee-san_ sudah menghabiskan makanannya," suara Hanabi menghilang saat kata terakhir ia ucapkan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya menyadari kemungkinan lain yang juga dipikirkan oleh Neji dan juga oleh yang lainnya.

"Neji _nii-san_..." panggil Hanabi, ia menatap dalam pada mata Neji yang serupa dengan matanya, "Tidak mungkin... Hiks... Tidak mungkin _nee-san_ membuangnya kan, _nii-san_?" air mata Hanabi kian deras luruh saat ia pun seakan mendapatkan jawaban Neji, jika ternyata kemungkinan itulah yang dipilih oleh Hinata.

"Jadi bagaimana, Dokter? Apa sebaiknya Hinata ke Rumah Sakit saja?" Sai akhirnya angkat bicara. Menggantikan Neji yang kini tengah menenangkan Hanabi. Bagaimanapun kini mereka ada dipihak yang sama. Berharap akan hal yang terbaik untuk Hinata.

"Saat ini rawat jalan saja cukup. Disini jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan di Rumah Sakit," Tsunade menghembuskan napasnya berat, ia memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut kencang, "Lagi pula... Kalian bisa lebih bebas mengawasi keadaan Hinata juga bayinya dirumah ini–aku kahwatir ia justru akan semakin stress tanpa kalian disisinya, itu sangat berpengaruh dengan kesehatannya," jeda. "Aku akan kirimkan dua perawat dan satu asistenku untuk memantau Hinata-san."

"Apa baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji.

"Aku hanya meyakinkan pemeriksaan Hinata-san bulan lalu. Ternyata memang sudah seperti ini. Lambungnya sudah terluka, sulit untuk bisa sembuh. Dalam medis tentu saja. Semua sakit bukankah ada obatnya. Berdo'a saja yang terbaik." Tsunade tersenyum keibuan, karena mereka memang sudah sperti anaknya sendiri, "Hari ini penyebab pingsannya karena faktor kandungannya yang memang lemah."

Sai dan Hyuuga bersaudara mengangguk mengerti, memang mengejutkan ternyata ada beban lain lagi yang harus Hinata pikul. Tapi, bukan berarti mereka harus meratapinya. Merekalah yang menjadi salah satu sandaran untuk Hinata. Mereka percaya Tuhan selalu bersama denagn Hamba-Nya. Jasi mereka kan tetap berdiri dan tegar untuk Hinata.

Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing membuat suasana kembali hening. Hanya isakan Hanabi yang masih belum bisa terhentilah yang menjadi _backsound_ disana.

"Apakah Sasuke-_san_ sudah tahu?" tanya Tsunade memecahkan keheningan.

Kontan pertanyaan itu membuat Neji dan juga Hanabi mengarahkan tatapannya pada Sai. Sai berjalan kemudian duduk disamping kanan Neji. "Ya. Dia sudah tahu," jawab Sai. "Tapi, ia perlu menghadapi sesuatu dulu–Mungkin tidak sebentar–_Sasuke nii-san _baru akan tiba."

"Kuharap kali ini kalian benar-benar menjaga Hinata. Kehamilannya masih sangat muda–delapan minggu. Aku sungguh khawatir untuk yang kali ini," ucap Tsunade, kembali suasana menjadi hening kali ini dengan suasana yang lebih tegang.

Mereka semua tahu bagaimana kondisi Hinata. Hinata pernah dua kali mengalami keguguran, satu bayinya yang terlahir dari kandungan Hinata yang baru berusia tujuh bulan hanya mampu bertahan didunia yang sama dengan kedua orang tuanya hanya selama empat puluh hari saja. Mereka semua ingat bagaimana terpukulnya Hinata ketika harapannya akan Kiseki–nama putra Sasuke dan Hinata– hidup pupus begitu saja. Kiseki tidak mampu bertahan lebih lama untuk menemani Hinata ditengah kesendiriannya, tak lagi menenangkan Hinata ketika dalam kalutnya, tak lagi membawa senyum dibibir Hinata ketika dalam tangisnya. Tak lagi ada Kiseki yang menghirup oksigen yang sama dengan Hinata untuk menyempurnakan kebahagiaannya hidup bersama dengan Sasukenya.

Butuh waktu yang lama melepaskan Hinata dari traumanya. Butuh kesabaran yang luar biasa saat apa yang sudah Hinata raih, kembali harus ia relakan karena Tuhan mungkin belum begitu percaya kepada Hinata. Mereka begitu ingat bagaimana Hinata hanya mampu termangu dalam diamnya, ia mengalirkan air mata penuh kesakitan yang menyiksa baginya dan juga untuk yang melihatnya. Begitu kosong tatapan matanya. Saat matanya tertutup ketika senyum tersungging dibirnya justru hal itu begitu mengiris manakala mata itu terbuka embun dimata indahnyalah yang kemudian mengalir, menganak sungai. Bahkan tanpa Hinata sendiri sadari.

###SasuHina###

Sasuke duduk dengan gelisah dihadapan ayah dan juga kakeknya. Ia tidak bisa merasa tenang bukan karena tatapan dingin yang ditujukan oleh kedua orang yang begitu dihormatinya itu, melainkan karena Hinata yang keadaannya diluar kata baik.

Sasuke seakan begitu tidak berdaya akan keadaannya. Bukankah saat ini ia seharusnya tengah mendampingi Hinata yang tengah menjaga sendirian buah hati yang dititipkannya dalam perut Hinata. Tapi, kini ia justru harus terjebak disini, bersama dengan orang-orang yang juga sesungguhnya memilki andil begitu besar untuk hidupnya yang hampir hancur dan luluh lantah namun tidak dapat ia bantah.

"Jadi bagaimana, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku selaku ayah Sasuke dengan nada khas Uchihanya. Sementara sang kakek hanya mampu memberi sorot penuh sesal pada cucu kebanggaannya dibalik tatapan dingin yang dimilikinya. Hati Madara mencelos ia melihat saat tidak ada lagi kehidupan dimata sang cucu yang begitu disayanginya. Cucunya yang begitu dingin karena dirinya juga yang merenggut semua kebahagia yang bahkan sebelum Sasuke mengerti akan dunia. Ia tidak mampu menembus lagi bagaimana dalamnya luka yang ia toreh pada putra kedua Fugaku itu.

Sasuke membuang wajahnya, menghindari tatapan sang kakek yang sudah tidak mampu lagi ia lihat. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti seperti apa dan bagaimana ia harus bersikap pada sang kakek yang begitu berperan dalam hidupnya, "Hn... Lakukan yang kalian mau," ucap Sasuke datar dan begitu dingin, seakan mampu membekukan bara api yang tengah berkobar sekalipun. "Aku merasa tidak lagi mempunyai pilihan."

"Jangan bodoh!" seru Fugaku penuh luka. Ya... Keadaan ini benar-benar melukai semuanya. Fugaku tidak mampu melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Menyerah pada hidup yang tidak ingin ia jalani. Namun, ia tetap mendorong putranya untuk melakukan pada apa yang tidak diinginkan oleh Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke memilih yang diinginkan putraya, meskipun ia sungguh amat sangat ingin.

"Lalu?" Sasuke berucap santai, "Bukankah aku memang tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginana kalian." Sorot tajam penuh luka yang dipancarkannya membungkam dua Uchiha yang lebih berumur darinya itu. Membenarkan apa yang baru saja dinyatakan oleh salah satu putra kebanggaan klan Uchiha itu memang begitu adanya.

Benar... Sasuke memang tidak memiliki pilihan selain apa yang telah diaturkan oleh keluarganya.

"Kalau perlu, kalian bisa mengirimku menjauh dari Konoha," kali ini Sasuke tidak mampu untuk tidak memberikan tatapan sinis pada kedua Uchiha senior itu, "Berikan padaku saja jalan untuk bertemu Kiseki. Putraku yang kalian kutuk." Ucap Sasuke saat kembali pikirannya mengingat akan putranya yang tidak bisa diterima, bahkan dalam singkatnya hidup sang putra.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sasuke." Ucap Fugaku tajam dan dingin.

Tidak benar jika mereka mengutuk Kiseki. Meskipun memang sulit menerima akan kehadirannya, mereka tidak sampai hati untuk keburukan akan malaikat kecil yang sama sekali tidak berdosa, apalagi sampai mengutuknya. Mereka benar menyayangi Kiseki, hanya saja kehadirannya tidak bisa diterima.

Mikoto selaku Nyonya Uchiha yang juga nenek dari Kiseki bahkan begitu terpukul, merasa karena mereka yang tidak bisa menerima kehadiran Kisekilah yang membuat Kiseki enggan bertahan disisi orang tuanya untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Andai Sasuke tahu bagaimana tidak tenangnya perasaan mereka yang seakan dihantui oleh jalan kehidupan yang Sasuke pertahankan. Tapi, mereka tetap tidak mapu berbuat apapun.

Fugaku menoleh menatap pada Madara yang bergetar hebat disisinya, dan juag tengah memegang erat dada bagian kirinya. "_Otou-sama_..!"

Sasuke bergeming. Tidak ada naitan mendekat meski hatinya iba. Menjadi begitu kajam karena dalam akal, tubuh dan hatinya tidak ada lagi perasaan yang mampu menggoyahkan Sasuke kecuali luka yang tertoreh untuk Hinata. Tidak ada lagi rasa sakit yang mampu merobohkan Sasuke kecuali saat melihat Hinata yang tersiksa. Karena luka yang Hinata rasakan adalah luka yang sama yang dirasakannya. Rasa yang menyiksanya. Menembus hingga terasa pada sum-sum tulangnya.

Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan yang menahannya untuk bersua dengan Hinata tanpa membalikan badannya lagi. Tak acuh akan keadaan Madara yang sepertinya tidak baik.

"Ceraikan Hinata–Karin juga istrimu, dan–dia juga adalah tanggung jawabmu." Kalimat yang begitu mengiris. Begitu pelan dan begitu dalam kalimat yang begitu mengoyak hati Sasuke terpaksa tertangkap indera pendengarannya–yang masih begitu berfungsi dengan baik–saat ia hampir menutup pintu ruang kerja ayahnya itu. Begitu mudah kata itu terucap dari Fugaku, semudah itu pula air mata sasuke yang biasanya beku mencair. Mengalir begitu saja dari onyx yang sekarang begitu redup, kehilangan cahaya dan sorot tajamnya. Sejenak ia menginginkan sebuah pilihan untuk menjadi seorang tuna rungu. Agar ia tidak mampu mendengar kata atau kalimat apapun yang pada akhirnya begitu menyakitinya. Agar ia tak perlu mendengar tangis maupun isak dari Hinata yang akan selalu menghancurkan hatinya. Cukup dengan mata ia melihat dan nantinya memberi kesimpulan bahwa jika ada aliran yang mengalir dari sorot lavender milik Hinata adalah wujud akan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh wanitanya. Andai. Sasuke. Bisa. Memilih.

'Greb'

Pelukan hangat yang Sasuke kenal dari kakaknya–Itachi Uchiha–itu mampu meredakan sedikit gemuruh hatinya. Perasaan yang selalu didapatkannya dari sang sulung Uchiha.

Sasuke tidak akan malu dan tidak akan segan lagi untuk membobol bendungan air mata yang terus mendesak untuk keluar dari kelopak onyxnya. Ia membiarkan air matanya tetap mengalir bagitu saja, dalam diamnya. Seperti kakaknya yang akan mengerti dirinya meskipun ia tidak berbicara, selalu pahan tentangnya meskipun diam yang dipilihnya.

Itachi menepuk punggung Sasuke yang kini rapuh, ia marasa begitu tidak berguna untuk adiknya karena bahkan ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk membantu masalah yang tidak sengaja begitu mengikat Sasuke dan Hinata. Membelit mereka dalam keputus asaan untuk terlepas dari jeratnya.

"_Gomenne_," Itachi berbisik. Menyampaikan sejuta sesalnya. Ia menyentuh kening Sasuke dengan telunjuk jari tangannya yang panjang, cara yang selalu sengaja dipilihnya memberitahukan pada Sasuke bahwa masih ada ia–Itachi yang akan berusaha semampu yang ia bisa–untuk membantunya. Menghibur sang adik yang tengah dalam luka, terbelit dalam siksa.

.

.

"Harusnya aku bisa kau andalkan," ia menemani Sasuke duduk dikursi teras Uchiha Mansion. Sasuke menatap datar pada Itachi mendengar kalimat yang baru saja disampaikan kakak sulungnya, seakan apapun yang dikatakan orang yang disekelilingnya hanyalah sebuah angin lalu baginya.

Bukan... Bukan karena ia tidak mau mendengarkannya, hanya saja sudah berapa banyak orang yang mengatakan hal yang sama. Dan ternyata hasilnya pun sama, tetap tidak ada yang bisa merubah keadaan jika semua ini mamang akan tetap begitu sulit untuknya dan juga untuk Hinata. Ia bahkan tidak lagi bisa percaya pada siapapun, karena pada akhirnya kepercayaan yang dititipkannya akan menghancurkannya lebih dalam dan dalam lagi. Bahwa pada kenyataannya Tuhanlah yang memang mengutuk mereka.

"Hn. Pada akhirnya akan sama saja." Tanggap Sasuke dingin.

Itachi menatap geram pada Sasuke, tidak seharusnya sasuke menjadi cengeng seperti ini, "Cengeng." Sasuke menoleh menatap datar mendengar satu kata Itachi yang begitu dingin. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan yang biasanya pemuda dua puluh delapan tahun itu curahkan untuk Sasuke dan juga Sai, "Lebih baik–jika kau dikatakan cengeng karena menangis, dari pada kau kuat menahan tangis–tapi kau cengeng untuk hidupmu," Itachi bangkit dari kursinya, "Kuharap kau bisa mengerti," ia mengacak pelan rambut adiknya, "Dunia tidak akan pernah mengerti, karena kau tidak bisa membuat mereka memahami kau dan Hinata. Kau tidak membiarkan dunia masuk dalam lingkup–yang tanpa sadar–kau sendiri yang membatasi untuk hanya bisa kau jangkau untukmu dan Hinata. Kau enggan menerima kepedihan yang mungkin tidak akan sama sakit dengan apa yang kau pikirkan dan kau bayangkan, _otuotou_." Itachi menepuk pelan kemudian meremas pelan pundak Sasuke. Memberikan dukungan pada pemuda dua puluh lima tahun itu kemudian berlalu dari Sasuke.

Sasuka terdiam mendengar kata demi kata yang Itachi sampaikan padanya. Merenungi apa yang baru saja mungkin dapat memberi secercah cahaya yang akan mengangkatnya dari gelapnya dunia yang dipilihnya.

Hanya saja, bisakah...

Bisakah ia mau dan mampu bartahan hingga mungkin waktu akan menerima pilihannya.

"Terima kasih, _aniki_." Sasuke berbisik lirih yang mungkin tidak akan didengar oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

###SasuHina###

Sasuke memasuki kamar yang kini kembali Hinata tempati dengan langkah pelan. Ia baru saja tiba sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, dan selama sepuluh menit itu pula ia tahu bagaimana kondisi Hinata saat ini. Hati Sasuke merintih perih, bagaimana mungkin tubuh mungil yang begitu rigkih itu harus menghadapi dunia yang ia pilihkan untuk Hinata setujui dan rela Hinata jalani. Ia selalu merasa bersalah telah membawa Hinata sampai sejauh ini dalam derita hanya, karena dirinya yang tidak ingin kehilangan sosok pemalu itu. Ia tidak tahu mau membayangkan bagaimana jika hidupnya tanpa Hinata.

Kaki jenjang Sasuke melangkah menuju ranjang _Queen size_ yang Hinata tempati. Senyumnya terlukis, karena akirnya setelah satu setengah bulan tanpa komunikasi, ia dapat beremu dengan Hinata. Air matanya ikut mengalir merasakan kesakitan yang Hinata derita. Seberapa berat beban yang kini ditanggungnya... (A/N: satu setengah bulan sebelumnya masih ketemu tapi, sangat jarang)

Pelan, ia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Hinata, tidak ingin Hinata terusik dalam nyamannya buaian mimpi yang mungkin jauh lebih menyenangkan untuk Hinata rasakan dari pada hidup disisinya. Tidak...

Sasuke tidak akan sekalipun membiarkan Hinata lepas dari genggaman tangannya. Kali ini ia akan menghadapi semuanya walaupun akan terasa perih. Cukup ia ciptakan sepi untuk dirinya sendiri dan cukup untuk Hinata.

"Hei..." Sasuke berbisik lirih, ia menghadapkan Hinata padanya dengan lembut. "Maaf," bisiknya lagi. Tangannya yang lebih kokoh dari tangan Hinata mengusap lembut wajah pucat Hinata, "Kemana rona merah sangat aku sukai?" Sasuke tersenyum miris, padahal dulu rona itu selalu menghiasi wajah putih istrinya ini, kenapa sekarang wajah Hinata terlihat begitu menakutkan. Sai yang warna kulitnya begitu pucat bahkan masih dikalahkan oleh Hinatanya. Apa? dan yang seperti apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan selama ini, Hinata? "Hinata, maaf–untuk banyaknya air mata yang tidak bisa lagi aku hapuskan... aku tidak lagi selalu ada untuk menenangkan gundah yang mungkin setiap saat kau rasakan," Sasuke meraih pinggang mungil Hinata untuk dipeluknya erat, "Maaf aku tidak bisa meredakan amarah yang mungkin ingin kau luapkan... aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan rindu yang mungkin ada kau tahan dan kau pendam, seberapa banyak perasaan yang kau rasakan, percayalah... percayalah akupun merasakan hal yang sama denganmu," air mata itu kian deras menetes dari onyx Sasuke, ia mengecup lagi, dan lagi puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut penuh kasih, dan penuh sesal, "Aku mencintaimu, sungguh sangat mencintaimu–Hinata..."

Sasuke semakin erat memeluk Hinata saat merasakan lengan mungil sang istripun melingkar erat dilehernya, membagi air mata yang Hinata tumpakan membasahi bahu tegapnya yang kini akan segera kuat, karena Sasuke memiliki dua malaikat yang harus ia jaga, "A-aku tidak perduli meskipun senyum y-yang aku miliki hilang sekalipun," Hinata tersendat dalam setiap katanya yang coba dirangkainya, "Aku tidak perduli meski harus gelisah saat menunggumu... aku lebih senang tidak ada dirimu yang melihatku dalam keadaan lemah karena aku tidak lagi mampu menahan amarah... aku lebih rela menahan rindu begitu banyak untuk bisa merasakan perasaan seperti saat ini. Saat dimana kebahagiaan yang hanya dapat aku miliki saat bertemu denganmu lagi–Sasuke..." Hinata mendongak menatap onyx Sasuke yang juga sembab sama seperti lavendernya. Seberapa berat kau coba untuk tetap tegar dan berdiri untuk kami, Priaku? Tangan mungilnya mengusap air mata yang tampak sangat tidak cocok ada untuk menghias wajah suaminya, "Aku mencintaimu," bibir Hinata yang kering dan pucat itu ia tempelkan pada bibir Sasuke yang terasa dingin dengan air mata yang masih mengalir diantara mereka berdua. Kemudian kembali memeluk Sasuke dengan begitu erat. Berbagi sedikit kekuatan–memang hanya sedikit–yang mereka miliki.

.

.

Hinata menyamankan punggungnya bersandar pada dada bidang Sasuke yang kedua lengan kekarnya tengah melilit posesif perutnya. Sesekali Sasuke mengelus pelan perut Hinata yang kini tengah ditempati calon buah hati mereka yang keempat diusia penikahan mereka yang menginjak pada tahun keenam tahun ini.

"Begitukah keputusanmu?" tanya Hinata setelah sekian lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Ya." Sasuke meneggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Hinata, menghirup aroma _vanilla_ yang menguar dari tubuh sang istri, hal manis yang selalu disukainya.

Hinata membalikan wajahnya pada Sasuke yang segera memberanikan kecupan ringan dibibir Hinata yang masih pucat, "Apa kau Yakin?" Sasuke mengangguk mantap, Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum untuk suaminya sebagai dukungan yang ia bis dilakukannya saat ini. "Aku berdo'a... kau akan lebih kuat untuk kami..." Hinata menatap dan tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke, "Tegar dan tetaplah berdiri walau apapun yang nanti akan menggoyahkanmu... aku yakin kau melakukan yang terbaik untuk kami semua yang kau sayangi–Sasuke." Sasuke tersenyum membalas senyum Hinata.

Kini Sasuke yakin dengan langkah yang akan diambilnya. Selama ada Hinata dan calon anaknya, Kiseki yang hidup dihatinya dan kedua buah hati yang telah damai dipangkuan-Nya, Sasuke yakin jika inilah keputusan yang terbaik yang bisa diambilnya, mengurangi sedikit luka pada semuanya.

Hinata menempatkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke, tangannya memeluk erat pinggang suaminya, "Aku percaya padamu Sasuke." Hinata dapat merasakan Sasuke tangah membelai lembut punggungnya, "Kau kurus sekali Sasuke," Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar gumaman Hinata yang lirih.

"Terima kasih, _Love_..." ucap sasuke sebelum kantuk menjemputnya. Menyusul Hinata yang lebih dulu menyerah pada kantuk yang menjemputnya. Berharap akan mimpi yang sama akan diraih dengan Hinata.

Tbc/ Delete?

_**Balesan Review**_

Hanyou Dark: gak masalah gak login yang penting terus review *plak* Nee-san juga gak yakin ini angst, soalnya gak ada nyesek-nyeseknya.. *pundung gak punya kemampuan(?)* InsyaAllah lanjutin, kalo gak tiba-tiba mampet lagi. *odong* terima kasih, Review lagi? ^^

Zae-Hime: Iya, Ho masukin orang ketiga juga biar rame(?),*chidori* Masa keren? *blushing pinjeman Hinata* Ho susah lepasin typo,T_T terima kasih, Review lagi? ^^

Mamoka: ini lanjutannya apa masih penasaran Momo-san? *ikutan penasaran* terima kasih, Review lagi? ^^

N: iya n-san, Hime juga sakit, *peluk Hinata* aigoo... udah bantu semangatin Ho buat nulis karena n-san mau review kok, *kasih foto pantat ayam#plak* terima kasih, Review lagi? ^^

RK-Hime: pokoknya paket komplit ada kegugurannya juga, mana dua kali, lho..*digebuk SasuHina* ho'oh, Ho manusia yang sayang sama typo jadi tetep dipiara*sarap* terima kasih ini semangat sekali. Review lagi? ^^

Sasuhina caem: iyap keluarga juga nentang SasuHina ternyata,*dapet piring cantik* wkwkwk, aduh jangan bangunin jiwa fujonya Ho yang lagi terlelap, kalo bangun bisa repot. *apadeh* terima kasih, Review lagi? ^^

Kertas biru: terima kasih menerima kehadiran Ho yang abal ini, *peluk kertas(?)* dichapter ini sudah ada sedikit hint apa yang terjadi sama SasuHina, kan? Semoga bisa dimengerti. *pray* terima kasih, review lagi? ^^

Daisuke: hihihi, iya ini udah Ho update chapter duanya, apa plotnya udah bisa kebaca? *pray*

_Yeah... Yeah... *Kibas Kusanagi Sasuke_

_Cuma cerita diatas yang kembali bisa saya tulis, *Risih liat tulisan sendiri*_

_Semoga masih bisa dinikmati, *do'a bareng Hidan*_

_Kotak review selalu Ho buka, mungkin ada yang berkenan silahkan diisi(?) ^^_

_Last, Arigattou Gozaimasu, ^^ *bow*_

Sign; Ho.


End file.
